


Just for You

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Egg Hatching, Eggs, Everyone is far too happy, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnant Hawke, Set in Tevinter Imperium, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Ellana Lavellan receives a gift at her door on her birthday.Something she could never imagine.From someone she thought she would never see again.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Three**

 

**Two**

 

**One**

 

 

_"Open your eyes."_

 

 

Ellana blinked, her eyes hazy where from the dark exposer of Dorian's hands, now the dazzling lights from the room danced amongst vision. Faces smiled towards her, familiar ones she had not seen in at least a year, old friends she has missed greatly greeting her with warm greetings. _"Happy Birthday,"_ they called with cheer as she smiled and blushed like a utter fool. _"Dorian, really?"_ Ellana shook her head, this was absolutely unnecessary but delightful all the same.

 

Twenty-five she was today though she felt about forty-five. Ellana never expected so see so many friendly faces under one roof again, not after the Inquisition disbanded a year ago, now she just lived a quiet life in the city of Minrathous.

 

"Come on, open your gifts... _We didn't travel this far nothing._ " A voice called across the room, it belonged to a very heavily pregnant Marian Hawke. _"Wow,"_ Ellana gusted, she heard the news from Varric not long ago but she never expected to ever see her this large or out of armour and in a scarlet cotton dress. _"I know, I know._..seven months just flew past so quickly." She said rubbing her large swollen stomach. "It's going to be a boy, even Cole agrees with me." Ellana's faced down towards the boy sitting on the ground amongst everyone with large cheeky smirk on his face, up to trouble without a doubt.

 

"It's twins, sweetheart." another voice said - _Anders?_ Ellana had never met him before, though here he sat within her house as well. "If there was two babies inside me Anders, _I think I would know_." Hawke shook her head with a wave of her black raven fridge.

 

 _"Alright you two, no drama for Ellana's birthday and defiantly no giving birth till I am very - VERY  far away..."_ Ellana recognized that voice, it was the one and only Varric Tethras who stood four and half inches from the ground with a large smile. "Happy birthday kido... What are you now - thirty - _forty?_ " He jested with a breathy chuckle as his arms wrapped around her waist with a tight pull. "It's feels that way." Ellana replied, while her one remaining arm grasped him back.

 

 

***

 

 

A box was placed onto her lap as Ellana sat on the floor with her legs crossed. A big red ribbon stood out and with colourfully styled paper, definitely the handy work of her dear friend Dorian Pavus. _"Ready Cole?"_ Ellana smiled as they both tugged on the bright coloured ribbon at the same time, the Divine might of had a right and left hand, but they she could never have a left as good as her own.

 

The box opened as she reached in grabbed out what appeared to be a - _"Cole helped me shop for you,"_ Dorian admitted with a brazen grin. "To feed the birds." Cole said. "A bird feeder," Ellana chuckled at the lovely wooded crafted bowl with the beautiful chain twisted around the edges. "Thank you, I love it." She smiled with a bow of her head that greatly approved.

 

"This one is from Curly," Varric laughed as Ellana saw her old Commander towards the back of the room, clearly out of his element. "It's another sweater, isn't it?" She asked with a heavy giggle as she held the small roughly wrapped package. "Makers breath, is it that obvious?"

 

She held the small package between her knees as she opened carefully with her fingers, and there it was - a large - very large woolen sweater with an elk on the front. "It's halla, _right?"_ Cullen said almost choking on his own words. "Would you look at that, _it is_ \- a beautiful one too.. _. Reminds me of home._.. Thank you Commander." Ellana pulled the sweater on over head with a tangled heave as she tied up the left floppy sleeve.

 

 _"Hey boss, watch out!"_ Bull skidded the large parcel across the ground towards Ellana, it looked like a book. "Interesting... Mhm." Bull laughed as she pulled it towards herself, it appeared to be written in Qunlat. "Oh no...not another Quinari relic." Hawke muttered under breath as she rolled her eyes. _"Ha, you wish!"_ Bull laughed, _"It's a study of  Qunlat so if you ever decide to go to Seheron -"_  his voice trailed off as she opened the book - it was defiantly not any study of any language - no, just some extremely detailed pictures... "Oh wow," Ellana coughed deep in her throat as she closed the book with a bang, knowing those pictures could never be unseen. "It's very -Er.... _detailed_." Ellana swallowed with a thick gulp in a throat.

 

 "Who said studying had to be boring." Bull winked across the room.

 

 _"Can I look at it?"_ Cole asked as Ellana pushed the book away with a fast nudge, "Ha... _heh_.. _.no!_ " A frown as past back to The Iron Bull, he was going to be the death of her.

 

 _"Alright now open ours!"_ Hawke insisted as she sat across the room next to Anders who had a bigger smile than everyone in the room combined. A sparkly azure bag caught her eye, the same colour of Anders Tevinter robes, Ellana pointed to it as Hawke nodded with a grin. It had a weight to it whatever it was.

 

"Whoah....that's a lot of - _socks._ " it was a bag full of hand knitted socks, of all different colours and patterns. "Creators, are these cats on them?" - they were cats, tiny cat faces... _"How did you do that_?!" Ellana giggled, grasping the cat ones instantly and shoving them on her usually bare elven feet. _"Magic love."_ Anders chuckled as Hawke rolled her eyes. "More like far to much time on your hands, he's been knitting day and night, the baby has more clothes than me!"

 

 _"Babies..."_ Anders corrected.

 

Hawke snarled at Anders not replying to his remark. "Dig further, my gift is somewhere lost between the socks and my disappointing marriage."

 

Ellana simply turned the bag upside down and emptied the bag onto the floor and there it was, "A dream catcher?" A beautiful one too, with big gorgeous feathers and little crystal beads that hung losing at the ends. "Uh huh, because the last time we met we got stuck in a nightmare - lets hope that doesn't happen again, _better safe than sorry."_ Ellana agreed to that and a dream catcher was exactly what she needed at the moment with all her terrible dreams. "Thank you, I love it - to be honest I've always loved feathers."

"That would explain the large box of feathers I had move from your bedroom in Skyhold." Cullen laughed from the back of the room.

 

"Commander, a girl can never had enough feathers." She cocked her head with a smirk.

 

"Or your large amount of pillows that I had to move." Said Bull.

  

"Just pillows and feathers?" Anders chuckled, _"You're lucky, Hawke has a whole armory we have to move around."_

 

"Like you can talk, half of those staves are yours." Hawke hissed.

"I have one staff sweetheart, if I touch any of yours you yell at me!"

"Well get your own money and buy your own stuff."

"- All your money came from _MY_ maps... Or did you forget?"

_"ENOUGH."_ Varric clapped his hands, "Andraste's ass you two... _This is a birthday party_." Varric shook his head as he grabbed his own gift for Ellana and placed it on her lap, "This is from Bianca and I."

 

"The dwarf or the crossbow?" Ellana chuckled as watched Anders and Hawke still bickering in the corner of eye. "The crossbow of course." Varric smirked his lips as she looked down at the large polished oaken box with copper clasps. The clasped clicked as her fingers slowly flicked up the small locks. _"It's amazing -"_ Ellana gasped, she truly had no words for what she saw when she opened the box.

 

 _"Bianca made it especially for you."_ Varric whispered in her long ear.

 

"Can I put it on?" Ellana turned her head towards Varric who rolled his eyes back towards her, "You're wearing everyone else's gifts, I'd be offended if you didn't."

 

Her hand reached into the box and grabbed out the most beautiful thing she had ever seen before, an arm - a left one made so incredibly it put her natural arm to shame. "What's this made out of?" Ellana asked as her fingers trailed the elven like engravings on the metal of the arm _. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."_ Varric jested as he pushed her halla sweater out of the way to strap her new limp on with its leather bindings.

 

Something was off though - the arm felt like it was counteracting with her mana somehow or maybe it was the anchor that still stained her being, an imprint that still lingered within her, even without her arm. _"Varric - it feels odd, is it enchanted?"_ Varric pursed his lips as he twiddled his thumbs as he took a large breath. _"Remember that orb_ _\--_ _"_  

 

"Yes, quite well..." Ellana cocked her head, unsure were this was going.

 

"Well, I took it and had _someone_ look at it." He lowed a brow as he talked, obviously meaning Bianca.

 

 _"You took the orb?! - I wanted that..."_ Dorian fussed as he raised his hands, _"Please tell me it's safe at least!"_

 

" - Wait...." Ellana paused, her thoughts running a thousand miles per second... "Did you fix it Varric?!"

 

 _"WHAT?_ No...that thing was broken beyond repair, but it still held some magic or _whatever._..so I got Sandal to help craft the arm along with Dagna - there was a lot of dwarf on dwarf drama for most of it, but we managed to get a small piece working and well... _WALLA."_ He pointed to the arm.

 

"Are you ~~\---~~ sure this is safe?" Ellana bit her lip down at the arm that still tingled funny against her arm, "It did belong too -" Her words drifted away, she wasn't going to say his name or any of his names he might have..

 

"Yeah, kid...it's safe."

 

Ellana looked at the arm, she trusted Varric's option, there was no way he would knowingly risk her safety. Her skin tingled like pins and needles and the arms almost hummed when she moved her elbow.

 

"Try moving your fingers - no - not those fingers..." Varric chuckled. Ellana stopped, what did he mean...there was no way...no.... She held up her arm, gazing in awe of her new prosthetic limb - she closed her eyes - focusing her mana - a finger twitched and everyone around the room moved back shocked, Ellana included.

 

"Makers breath, Varric! - are you - are you ~~\----~~ " Cullen stopped, his words where taken from him just like everyone else's.

 

Another finger moved than her thumb...it was magic - pure magic, perhaps linked to her anchor or Creators knew what, but it didn't matter, she could move her left arm. "Varric - I...." She felt like crying - but she couldn't not in front of everyone, no - no - it was too late, tears where pouring down her rosy cheeks as she could stop moving her thumb.

 

 

 

_It was wonderful._

_It was amazing._

_It was perfect._

 

It was....

 

Someone knocked the door.

 

 _"Who's that - everyone's here?"_ Dorian pursed his lips as edged closer to the door.

 

Her heart skipped a beat and it was already pumping like no tomorrow within her chest, she stood, two arms side by side, almost filling whole again _\- almost..._ Her new arm reached for the door as it grabbed the door handle. Ellana looked back at everyone with the large smile for she had not been this happy in what seemed an age. Her new fingers twisted just like her old, just a tad stiffer. It opened...

 

But no one was there...

 

Her heart dropped, if only -- was she a fool to even think... It wasn't like he would remember anyway - it was just a foolish human tradition. 

 

Ellana bit down on her lip, she could feel the tears again swelling in her eyes, how much emotion could one person be in one day. She begin turned back as her foot kicked something - _"What?"_ Ellana looked down, a box laid at her door front. A beautiful plain box with a strand of woven elfroot and emporium at the top.. _.and_ one red wild flower.

 

The box was heavy as she carried it back. Every set of eyes was upon the box as she placed it on the floor in front of everyone. _"Who's that from?!"_ Asked almost everyone in the room all at once, "I have no idea...." Ellana could hardly breath, she didn't want to open it - she couldn't get her hopes up...no, it was too painful to open up closed wounds.

 

"Is that elfroot....do you think--" Dorian paused, unsure whether or not to continue at all.

 

"I don't know." Ellana said as she took the wild flower in hand and smelt its beautiful scent that smelt of honey and wet grass after the rain.

 

"Are you going to open it?" Varric spoke, he and everyone else in the room seemed anxious to know what was inside the box.

 

"I suppose, it would be rude not too - wouldn't it?" She asked not expecting a reply, biting her lip even harder now. Both her arms worked together as she untwisted the reef of herbs.

 

The box opened.

It was what she expected.

Though she had no idea what to expect.

 

"Are those rose petals Ellana Lavellan, do you have admirer we don't know about?!" Hawke giggled glee.

 

"No, defiantly not - you'd think I'd be able to keep that a secret? - _you all know I am terrible at keeping secrets."_     

 

A box rose petals, she could hardly believe what stood before her own eyes...who would do such a thing, a slip of parchment was the top, at least they were decent enough to leave a letter..." mhm..." She mumbled grasping it as she opened it up - nothing... Just an.. _.'S'_

 

Ellana dropped it...

Her heart almost stopped completely.

 

"Is that...." Dorian paused, "No...no...it can't be.... _It's probably from Sera..."_

 

 _"No,"_ Ellana breathed in slowly trying to paced herself, "It's his handwriting, I'd know it anywhere..." and it was, but what was inside this box other than petals.

 

"Shit....I........" Ellana blinked her eyes, she saw it... It was...."I..........."

 

Her hands together pulled it out of the box, so everyone could see, it was heavy and large and - _and........_

 

 

 

 

 

***  


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**"It's an egg."**

 

 

It was strange, so large so ~~\--~~ _wow...._ "Is this - a dragons egg?!" Had Solas sent her a dragon's egg?! - how...why.. _.what......._

 

 _"That's not a dragon egg boss."_ Bull moved forward, standing up straight and now towering over everyone. "That's nothing I have ever seen before."

 

Her heart raced within her tiny chest, beating against her inner walls, what was she holding - _was it dangerous?_  The egg was a deep ruby red, scaled, as hard rock and easily larger than her torso.

 

 _"I know what that is, though you're not going to believe me."_ Anders spoke as he moved onto his feet towards the egg getting a closer look. "What do you mean, why wouldn't I believe you?!" Nothing made sense, why would Solas send an egg of all things.

 

 

**"It's a griffon egg."**

 

 

"Excuse me?!" Ellana coughed in her throat.. _.He was right_ , she didn't believe in him.

 

Bull laughed, "You might be a Grey Warden mage, but that doesn't mean -"

 

" _ **It is**_ a griffon egg _Quinari  -_ I might not wear the uniform but I know a griffon egg when I see one."

 

"But - that doesn't make any sense...." Hawke shrugged holding her stomach, "Why would someone - possibly _whatshisface_ be sending Ellana eggs? - Particularly eggs of extinct large bird-things?!" 

 

"Well apparently they aren't extinct love - _unless it's not fertile..._ Do you mind?" Anders held out his hands for the egg as Ellana passed it to him, it was harder to let go of then she thought, it was after all a gift from Solas....just knowing he had held it - _she had to stop herself..._

 

"What do you think master Pavus?" Anders moved along side Dorian as they gazed upon the large scaled egg. "What I think? - I think that would make one heck of an omelet, _that's for sure_." He replied as Anders shook his head, a swirl of magic engulfing it's hard shell. "mhm...interesting - it does seem to be reacting to my magic, though it could just be my taint - but I am going to say - yes... _.it's alive._ "

 

"Well, shit...Ellana, I think you should just make that omelet... Anyways, you can't hatch a griffon's egg - who knows why Solas even gave it too you."

 

"Hatch it?! - no one is hatching anything - especially if it's dangerous!" Cullen yelled, his voice loud with authority. "Ellana, please don't actually consider hatching - Maker knows what that is!"

 

But of course she was...Solas had given it to her, she wanted to help him, yet he turned her down - now he was sending her gifts? - This was her egg, one that her vhenan had sent her.

 

"I am going to hatch it!" Ellana stood, grabbing the egg..."It could very well be the last of it's species, Solas obviously gave it to me for a reason - he never does anything without a reason."  

 

"What do you think Cole?" Ellana asked, knowing Cole would agree, he always on her side about everything when it came to Solas.

 

Cole shrugged his shoulders with a wide smile upon his face. "Omelet's are tasty."   

 

Ellana blinked her eyes, not expecting that response... "See...he agreed with me.. _.pretty much_." Both her arms grasped the large egg, it was her egg...Solas' egg and no one was going to take it from her.

 

Cullen signed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Maker, I hope you know what you're doing Ellana... That thing is going to get big - it's not a mabari."

 

 "- And there's the matter of griffon's only ever belonging to wardens." Anders shrugged. "Well, don't you get any idea's Anders, you already have five cats and one baby on the way." Hawke hissed through her teeth.

 

"Two Hawke...and no...I don't want a griffon...I prefer cute and cuddly pets..." 

 

 "No one is taking _MY_ fucking egg!" Ellana yelled over the top of everyone.

 

She had no idea if she could even hatch it in the first place...how would she keep it warm - did she have too...would she have to sit on it?  _"Does anyone know how to hatch a griffon egg?!"_

 

 

The room feel silent...

 

 

Bull was the first to talk... "Ask Dorian, he knows everything."

 

_Well that was no help._

 

 

"Like I would know how hatch a griffon egg you big nincompoop!" Dorian crossed his arms as he pursed his lips, "Build a nest and sit on dear, that's all I can offer."

 

 

 

_Build a nest?_

 

_Sit on it?_

 

_This is what Solas wanted?!_

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 


End file.
